


As It Should Be (As It Wasn't)

by TeriyakiPrinces



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore screwed up now, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriyakiPrinces/pseuds/TeriyakiPrinces
Summary: Professor Remus Lupin couldn't believe his eyes. They were there, right there sitting next to each other.orDumbledore really messed up and Remus Lupin is assertive in his protection of his cubs.





	

Professor Remus Lupin couldn't believe his eyes. They were there, right there sitting next to each other.

But something wasn't right. Remus looked down at his roster for the third year class, arranged automatically to match the seats- and there the problem presented itself.

Hermione Jane Granger was sitting between Ron Weasley and Harry James Potter.

And that made it as the last straw.

That bloody- no swearing, Remus- 

-that sodding old goat!

First he has a precaution for everything- that's great, really! When it bloody well works!

Protect the house- I've got a Fidelius Charm for that, my, how convenient is that?

Protect the child- send her away, of course! It's not like Muggles are being targeted, right?

Protect the other child- look at this nifty little Blood Magic I came across- by accident.

Remus Lupin, werewolf, professor at Hogwarts School for Wizarding and Witchcraft, rubbed his forefinger and thumb against his tired eyes.

He honestly wouldn't have been surprised in the least if the little redhead sitting with his best friends' children was being coerced or bribed in some way for information on the Boy Who Lived and his sister's exploits.

And it was the first bloody class of the year, too.

“Alright, everyone, I'll have to postpone this class due to unexpected circumstances. Ms... Granger, and Mr. Potter, please follow me.”

A resounding cheer came from the class, as three confused looks were sent in his direction while Professor Lupin strolled past the doors, slowly enough for three adolescents to scramble from their seats and reach him before he turned a corner.

“Mr. Weasley, is it? I only need to speak with your friends here.”

A nervous wringing of the hands made Remus recall another boy from his own year. An eerie comparison if he said so himself.

“Professor Lupin? Uh, where are we going?” Harry asked, hunched over.

“To see an old gee-cough- the Headmaster, I mean, of course.”

Pumpkin Pasties, and they were in.

Behind his desk, garish yellow robes that did absolutely nothing to his complexion, and half-moon spectacles, sat Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

His wrinkled face shows only a meek acceptance at Professor Remus Lupin's outraged look.

“What the bloody hell have you not told my goddaughter, you old coot?”

_________________

“And then he dressed down that old goat like a pro! It was absolutely amazing!” A barking laugh answered the exclamation, as a pale hand clapped his good friends hunched shoulder, eliciting an even louder hoot of laughter at the embarrassed flush to the lycanthrope's face.

Ex-professor Remus Lupin couldn't believe his eyes. They were there, right there sitting next to each other.

And it was exactly as it should be, now.


End file.
